Field of the Various Embodiments
The various embodiments relate generally to human-vehicle interfaces and, more specifically, to a force measuring steering wheel.
Description of the Related Art
Modern vehicles typically include a variety of subsystems, such as a multimedia subsystem, climate control subsystem, power windows/power locks subsystem, and other similar subsystems. In addition, modern vehicles also generally include several different control panels for controlling those various subsystems. For example, the dashboard of the vehicle could include a multimedia panel and a climate control panel, while the door of the vehicle could include a power windows/power locks panel.
One problem with the configuration of the different panels described above is that the driver of the vehicle is required to remove at least one hand from the steering wheel in order to manipulate the control panels and control the corresponding subsystems. For example, the driver must remove one of his/her hands from the steering wheel in order to adjust the temperature, fan speed, air conditioner (A/C), and other items on the climate control panel. Another danger posed by this type of arrangement is that the driver is forced to divert focus away from the act of driving in order to interact with the different vehicle subsystems. Such diversions reduce the ability of the driver to control the vehicle, which compromises the safety of both the driver and the other occupants of the vehicle.
As the foregoing illustrates, techniques for controlling subsystems within a vehicle that do not require drivers to remove their hands from the steering wheel would be useful.